


Somethings You Just Can't Speak About

by Your_Twisted_Enemy



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision - Fandom
Genre: Death, Grief, One Shot, Other, Pietro Maximoff is dead, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29526795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Twisted_Enemy/pseuds/Your_Twisted_Enemy
Summary: A month after arriving at The Avengers Compound in upstate New York, Wanda begins to find ways to deal with her grief.
Relationships: Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff, Pietro Maximoff/Wanda Maximoff
Kudos: 9





	Somethings You Just Can't Speak About

Grief was not a foreign concept to Wanda Maximoff. She would go as far as it say that it was a driving force in her life; if not **the** driving force. The grief she felt at the death of her parents turned into rage. A rage that drove the Maximoff twins into the arms of HYRDA and Doctor Wolfgang von Strucker. It was the same rage that led the pair to work with Ultron. It was rage that only led to more grief. A vicious cycle that would be broken by joining the Avengers. At least, that was what Wanda hoped as she stood in a once plain room that was slowly beginning to show her personality. As she placed a third veneitian mask on her wall, her mind drifted to Pietro. The grief that she had been fighting with since his death in Sokovia suddenly washed over; the pain crashing into her core like a wave crashes on a beach.   
  
In an attempt to fight the wave of grief, Wanda quickly picked up the acoustic guitar she had purchased a month ago. Perhaps it was a silly purchase as she wasn't a musician but was she eager to fill the hole in her heart that was exasperated by the intense feelings of loneliness she had been experiencing without her twin. As she began to clumsily pluck the chords, Wanda recalled the moments in her life before the explosion; a time when there was pure happiness afforded by childhood. " _'Tie mi t͡ʃaˈjaɫəm,_ " she sang the lullabye her mother used to sing with a soft tone, the words laced with sadness, the threat of tears audibe as the words broke to make room for the emotion.  
  
" _ˈʃiɪdeŋ ˈti e ˈʃte_ ," a moment from a life gone in a flash played within her mind as she continued. She could see small versions of the pair running around the apartment with a toy, there was no care for the war within Sokovia. " _ˈdrage wo t͡sto ˈmisliɫəm_ ," all that seemed to matter was the warmth of hugs their mother gave. A lone tear rolled down Wanda's cheek as she paused to stare out the window. The bright blue color of the rural New York sky seemed to mock her pain. What right did it have to be such a brilliant shade of blue while she drowned in the depths of dispair?


End file.
